


Forbidden Romance

by What_is_a_lifeu



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, panic!at the disco - Fandom
Genre: Danger Days Gerard, Fluff, M/M, Wolf!Frank, no smut sorry, revenge era frank, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_a_lifeu/pseuds/What_is_a_lifeu
Summary: Frank is a lone wolf wondering through the streets of New Jersey. He gets caught up in a story that changed vampire-wolf relationships forever....(I'm awful at summaries. I hope the story is actually good)





	1. 001

Frank shivered as he folded his arms across his chest to tried and keep warm. Why he thought wondering through New Jersey at midnight was a good idea remained a mystery. All he longed for was warmth and food, neither of which he would be getting anytime soon.  
"Why is it so cold?" Frank muttered to himself.  
"I don't know but it might be because you only have a hoodie on." Came a voice from behind Frank, causing him to jump out of his skin. He whirled around only to be met with a man, taller that he was, smirking at him. Frank looked the stranger up and down. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black flag shirt. He had flaming red hair which framed his pale face all while his hazel eyes never left Franks's face.  
"A wolf huh? Whatcha doin out this late at night shouldn't you be with your pack?" He asked tilting his head to one side. Frank shuffled his feet nervously.  
"I know you're a vampire." He finally managed to mutter out.  
"You didn't answer my question wolf. Where's your pack?" Said the vampire, his time much more forceful and irritated. "I...I don't have one..." Stuttered Frank. This vampire was really making him nervous. The vampire smiled wickedly.  
"Well then why don't you come back to mine then." He said in a smooth voice.  
"Ummm not thank you..."  
"Gerard"  
"Oh...um...no thank you Gerard" frank whispered. Gerard just stood there. There was no way he was going to win this one. The wolf didn't appear to be one to back down easily.  
"Sleep." He commanded and reached forward to catch Frank in his arms as he fell.


	2. Why shouldn't I kill you now

"Gerard what the hell are you doing? You're going to start a war!"  
"No I won't calm yourself Brendon." Gerard replied smoothly. "It's all under control." Brendon let out a slight huff of disbelief before turning to look at the sleeping form of Frank.  
"When's he going to wake up Gee?" He asked, giving Frank's face a slight poke before withdrawing his hand like Frank would suddenly just wake up and bite it off. Just as Gerard opens his mouth to answer, Frank grunted and and began to look around the room groggily.  
"Umm where the hell am I and why am I attached to the wall?" He instantly began to question Gerard who just stood there smirking.   
"You are at the location of my clan and I attached you to the wall because I don't want you wolfing out on me for the time you are here. Any more questions?" He answered simply, still smirking. Frank shook his head before turning his gaze to the floor, unable to look at Gerard and his friend.   
"What's your name wolf? I told you mine now its only fair that you tell me yours." Inquired Gerard. "Look at me wolf." He demanded as he grabbed Frank's face. He whimpered at the force Gerard used to pull at his face.  
"Frank." He muttered so quietly a normal human would not have been able to pick it up.   
"Huh"  
"What is there something wrong with that?" He snarled at Gerard who simply just shrugged.   
"Look I have to be somewhere to be so can you just let me go and pretend you never met me?" Asked Frank, pulling on the restraints that currently held him to the wall.  
"Why got a pack to run home to?" Said Gerard sarcastically.   
"No you know I don't have a pack."   
"Why don't you have a pack?" Asked Brendon curiously. Frank shrugged.  
"It's a long story that I don't want to have to recall."  
"Bu-"   
"No I will not tell you why I don't have a pack. That's personal information that only I need to know." Gerard looked at him curiously.   
"Well it looks like you're staying here a lot longer than I planned..." he mused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkaaayyy so I haven't posted in a while. I have been extremely busy with exams...


	3. Moving the story

Ok hi everyone! So I have updated this story in forever and I'm suprised that anyone even read this. Anyhow I've decided that I'm gonna take up this story again but on my wattpad account instead which is @Shippingtrash__ 

So yeah... hope you enjoy it over on wattapad!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm gonna try and be consistent with this fic and upload every Tuesday. Also if have anything wrong in any of my stories, let me know in the comments and I will try to get it corrected.
> 
> ~what_is_a_lifeu


End file.
